Orange, Peaches, and Love
by tofu-melon
Summary: [RenYoh, MOCYoh, MOCHao] Ren's cousin is coming to visit it, but what was unexpected was that his cousin started chasing after his love, Yoh.
1. Dinner

Kitty: This is the first Shaman King ficcy I'm posting. ^.^;;; I'm pretty much hopeless right now...  
  
*****  
  
Oranges, Peaches, and Love  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
"201...202...203... and woo I'm pooped!"  
  
Asakura Yoh fell to the ground while he was finishing up his training. He removed the huge boulder from his back and fell to the ground with a groan.   
  
"Slacking off AGAIN Yoh?!"  
  
Yoh looked up at his blonde fiance with eyes filled with self pity, "Anna... I'm gonna break my back..."  
  
Anna grabbed the huge boulder and dropped it on Yoh's head, "It'll heal. Now PUSH UPS!"  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ow~w~w~w... Anna really pushed it far this time..."  
  
Manta looked at the whining Yoh, with the almost broken back and frowned, "Mataku... it was your fault for burning her breakfast again."  
  
Yoh motioned with his hand to Amidamaru to move the ice pack on his back, further up. He sighed happily and laid his cheek on the pillow and looked at Manta with simply rolling his eyes up, "I was half-asleep. What kind of normal person eats breakfast at 4:30 A.M each morning?"  
  
Manta smirked knowingly and giggled, "Apparently it seems Anna does."  
  
"Maybe Anna's not normal."  
  
Manta nodded, but then soon his face had a look of pure terror on them and he shook his head furiously, "No... Anna's completely normal... right Yoh-kun?"  
  
Yoh blinked stupidly, not noticing Manta's change of expression, from happy-happy kid, from 'Omigod I'm about to pee in my pants' kid, "What are you talking about, Manta? Anna? Normal?! Hah! It's like saying Amidamaru will come back to life or something..."  
  
Then he felt it. A flare of powerful energy coming from somewhere. Somewhere near him, somewhere beside him, somewhere... behind... him...  
  
"Oh... crap..."  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
Yoh felt shivers crawl up his back in a uncomforting way. He was going to die. He turned around slowly, a weak smile plastered onto his handsome face, "A-Anna...! Yo...?"  
  
Anna's lips twitched angrily as she glared down at Yoh. Her left hand just started to clench and unclench.  
  
-Uh oh... legendary left... I really goofed this time!-  
  
"DIEEEEE!!!!"  
  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
  
"Yoh-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?!" Manta ran over to his brown-headed, orange headphoned friend just after Anna stormed away when she was finished with her brutal punishment to Yoh.  
  
Yoh grinned stupidly, his eyes rolled over, showing only white, "Heee~"  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!"  
  
Manta ignored Yoh's wails of pain and slapped the last bandaid on Yoh's bruised face, "How do you get in trouble with Anna two times a day?!"  
  
Yoh touched his cheek gently and shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue."  
  
Manta shook his head and sighed helplessly, "You NEVER have a clue."  
  
"That's mean Manta."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
Yoh grinned at Manta who simply smiled back. Manta stood up from his seat and dusted some imaginary dust off his pants, "Oh! By the way, Ren said he was having some big dinner with his family at his house and he wanted to invite you."  
  
Yoh blinked, he had a blank look on his face and he nodded, "All right... I'll go."  
  
"Great! Then see you at Ren's at 7:00!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
"You invited YOH?!"  
  
Manta nodded slowly, staring weirdly at Ren who was towering over him, "Yea... so? Is there a problem?"  
  
Ren's little shark fin on his head grew to about 50 meters, scary sight actually, "PROBLEM?! IS THERE A PROBLEM?! MY DAMNED COUSIN IS COMING THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!"  
  
"... what's so wrong with your cousin?"  
  
Ren seemed to be more than irritated now, he was enraged by the mention of his cousin coming from Manta's mouth, "I HATE MY COUSIN!!! HE'LL BE AFTER MY YOH THE WHOLE WEEK HE'S HERE!!! I can't BELIEVE your STUPIDITY YOU INGRATE!!!"  
  
Manta raised his hands up in defense, "Whoa... settle down first Ren... I'm just trying to help you get together with Yoh-kun because Anna's going to kill him before they even get married."  
  
Ren nervously shook his head over and over again, "Yea... ok... so he's coming to dinner... and I need to put some kind of distraction so Yu doesn't see him..."  
  
Then it sparked in both of their heads at the same times. Great minds think alike?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yoh knocked on the door of a grand house and waited. After a few seconds, he saw the door open but didn't see anyone open it. He looked around the door calling, "Hello? Um... hello?"  
  
"Down here Yoh-kun."  
  
"Oh... hey Manta!"  
  
Manta had a hint of annoyance on his face but he let Yoh in anyhow.   
  
"Yoh-kun! Before you go meet anyone... put on this mask."  
  
Yoh stared at the scary looking monster mask in Manta's hand and he took it hesitantly and looked over it strangely, "... I didn't know it was a costume party."  
  
Manta nodded, grinning sheepishly, "Suuuure... just put it on."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Manta" Yoh bent down and whispered to his friend beside him, "this mask is really stuffy... can I take it off?"  
  
Manta shook his head furiously and eyed Ren then his blonde cousin, Yu, "No! Not yet."  
  
"But Manta! No one else is wearing masks! Why am I?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Is something going on back there with the ugly mask boy and the little football?"  
  
Manta twitched angrily and looked at the handsome blonde. Yu smirked and his green eyes flashed dangerously. Seems like he was telling a story or a lame joke before he was 'rudely' interrupted by the two friends of his dearest cousin.  
  
Yoh, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He jumped from his seat and towered over Manta, he was much scarier with the mask on, "I'm. Taking. It. Off."  
  
Ren heard this and he jumped from his seat and ran towards Yoh, "YOH! Don't you DARE take the mask off!!"  
  
Too late.  
  
Yoh took off his ugly monster mask and swept his bangs across his face like one of those movie stars when they take off a motorcycle helmet or whatever.   
  
Yu watched this carefully and his eyes widened as he saw the face of the ugly mask boy. Ren cursed silently and kept himself from poking Yu's eyes out.  
  
"Yu... why are you staring at Yoh with such WIDE eyes? Horrid face ne? I'll just take him away from your sight, come Yoh."  
  
But before Yoh could take a step away the blonde flew across the table and grasped Yoh's chin in his hands, "My, my Ren... you do have all the cute guys... you don't mind sharing him do you?"  
  
Ren's hair made a hole in the ceiling, "Yu...."  
  
Manta swore, as soon as Ren pushed Yoh away and tackled Yu, all hell broke loose. 


	2. Disaster!

Kitty: All your replies were so sweet! *huggles everyone* ThAnK yOu~!!!!  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
I agree with the Ren being cute when he's jealous thing! And I tried to update ASAP! And you are my first reviewer! Kitty shall praise you and give you oranges and peaches! *showers Setsumi-san with oranges and peaches* Yay! Yay! Yay!  
  
silvertailzs  
  
Hey! Now there's more than 1 chapter! See? This is the 2nd chapter!!! MUAHAHAHA!! *thunder claps in background* *clears throat* Ahem.... well... since Yu is part of Ren's lovable family.. so I thought Yu should have abnormal chinese hair too! I mean... Ren has purple, and Jun has green. Now we can't blame him for having blonde! Besides... I like imagining blonde chinese guys... *drool*  
  
littlefox1227   
  
Eager as a bunny! Or in my case, a KITTY! Thanks a bunch for your kind comments! And I also wonder how Yoh will react, but I'm not gonna spoil it for you people! You're just gonna have to read!   
  
i_luv_orange   
  
No, I wanna thank YOU for being so nice to me! I tried my best and my best was praised! Yay!   
  
Chiharu-chan  
  
^.^;; I'm not really chinese Chiharu-chan... so I just chose my best friend's name and put it into the story. And NO he's not gay! ;; But this is how I express my love for him... ^.^;; kowaii, ne?   
  
Kami Beverly  
  
Um... I'm take it as a you like? ^________________________^;;  
  
Dark Winter  
  
*pleased with self* OP&L says he feels loved! THANKS A BUNCHES!!  
  
ilog-pasig  
  
Thanks! *jumps up and down squealing* THANKS THANKS THANKS!  
  
....  
  
Thanks!  
  
*****  
  
Orange, Peaches, and Love  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*****  
  
"Don't TOUCH him KISAMA!!"  
  
"He's a magnet Ren. My hand is just flowing to him, I cannot control my hand!!"  
  
"Stop with the bullshit or I'll just cut your hand off!"  
  
Yu grabbed the head of Manta and threw him at Ren, "Ren you are such a girl."  
  
Ren roared as he swatted Manta away and lunged at Yu, about to bite off his nose. He would have suceeded too if only Yoh didn't rush to Manta's aid and distracted both chinese boys.   
  
"Manta! Are you okay?"  
  
"Use your head for once! Do I look okay?!"  
  
"I don't want to use my head... you used YOUR head and see what trouble you have?"  
  
Manta was just about to retort but Yu suddenly appeared next to Yoh as he clasped his hand over his, "You have such soft, caring hands... so gentle... and fragile, yet so power and strong..."  
  
Ren kicked his cousin aside and stood next to Yoh, "You're descibing a girl, Yu."  
  
Ren looked down at Yoh and smirked down at him, he tried smiling but that didn't work out too well... "Don't worry Yoh... I won't let him harm you."  
  
BONK!  
  
Ren's head met Horo Horo's, who was happily eating. Yu smiled at his work then knelt down next to Yoh again, grasping his chin and pulling his head foreward, "You're really beautiful you know?"  
  
Yoh smiled sheepisly, "Thanks? Um... you're too close ya know? how 'bout you kinda scoot away, and let go of my face."  
  
Yu ignored Yoh's opinion in this whole situation, he had this pretty brunette in his arms and nothing was going to stop him.... well... except for Manta's manjien.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM YOH-KUN YOU EVIL, EVIL PERSON!!!"  
  
The Manjien slammed into Yu's pretty face and smashed his pretty nose ruining his pretty ego, "OW! Damn... that's I hate dictionarys..."  
  
This comment earned him another visit with the Manjien, "IT'S NOT A F**KING DICTIONARY!!!"  
  
Yoh watched as Ren, Horo, Yu, and Manta fought over god-knows-what, "Uhh... Manta... why are you hitting Ren's cousin with your dictionary?"  
  
Ignored.  
  
"Yu-san? Why are you repeatedly screaming, 'My beautiful face?'"  
  
Ignored again  
  
"Ren? Why is Horo Horo crying and attemping to freeze you?"  
  
Ignored AGAIN!  
  
"Horo? Why are you crying and attempting to freeze Ren?"  
  
Ignored AGAIN again!  
  
"Everyone! Why are you--"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Yoh started crying a waterfall, "Why is everyone ignoring me~~? I want my Anna...!!"  
  
Suddenly...  
  
The walls started shaking and the ground rumbled. From a distance, a distinct roaring sound was heard. This only meant one thing, the terrifying Annasarous has awakened!  
  
(Anna: HEY! WHO YOU CALLING A DINOSAUR?!)  
  
Everyone froze from their spots and stared at the door in fright. Although Yu didn't know what was going on, the blonde boy was quite terrified by this Annasarous.   
  
Anna put on a Mr. T imtation,"I pity the foo' that messes with ma fiance!"  
  
Manta, the spaz king, started doing what he does best... spaz, "AH! I-i-i-it's Annasarous!!!"  
  
Screams erupted throughout the house and everyone followed Manta's example and spazzed. Anna twitched angrily, her red bandana seemed to be on fire. She grabbed the nearest thing next to her, which happened to be a pikachu, and threw it at Ren, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FIANCE?!"  
  
Ren growled angrily and threw the pikachu back at her, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOH!"  
  
"YES YOU DID!!!"  
  
The two kept throwing random Poke'mon at each other, then threw digimon, then Shippo from Inu Yasha.  
  
Yu was, however, smart and he grabbed Yoh's hand once more and tried to kiss him. Yoh's big eyes landed on the bloody(remember the Manjien incident?) face of the blonde chinese and he screamed and ran from the male blonde's grasp and ran to the female blonde's side. He hugged her waist and bawled, "Anna-nee-chan! Yoh is scared off his pants!!"  
  
"Keep your pants on."  
  
"Yes m'am."  
  
Disappointment flashed in Ren's and Yu's eyes at hearing Yoh's pants were going to stay on.   
  
Anna turned around and grabbed her finace by the scruff of his shirt, "You're coming home with me Mister!"  
  
Yoh nodded and let himself be dragged out. He smiled warmly and waved at his friends, "See ya Ren, Manta, Horo! Oh, and bye Yu-san!"  
  
All four waved and watched Yoh until his cute little toes disppeared through the door. Yu sighed happily and looked back at Ren, "You sure you don't wanna share?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" 


	3. Blaming

****  
  
Kitty: I had a hard time with this chapter... ;.;  
  
Chiharu-chan  
  
Yes.. sugar IS my friend. *runs off laughing maniacally with sugar* Ahem! Anyway! I just call Yoh luckly for not getting slapped by Anna again when he hugged her like that.  
  
Hao: *huggles Anna*  
  
Anna: AAAH! DIE BAKA!!! *legendary left*  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Anna doesn't like you much does she? '.'? And no worry! See that table over there? Yes.. free samples... oranges, peaches, and Hao(Mwahahahaha).  
  
silvertailz  
  
Annasarous has now become Anna's nickname in this fic whenever she has her... dinosaur like temper times. ^.^;; And I don't know what Yu means... because I'm not chinese, if I was chinese making chinese names would be easier! ^_______^;  
  
sbf  
  
do you mean like literally? I mean.. it's Ren/Yoh no duh i has gay people in it. But if you meant the story itself, then please do explain on how I can improve it and not make it "gay."  
  
Kami Beverly  
  
That's good to know! ^.^ It's nice to hear that you're enjoying my fic.  
  
Me-chan  
  
Wah! You are so kind! XD Go over to that table and get yourself a Hao or an orange! @(^.^)@ --- monkey  
  
****  
  
Orange, Peaches, and Love  
  
****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
****  
  
Yoh, Ren, and Yu were happily walking a park with flowers, birds and all sorts of happy things couples would do! But both Yu and Ren are aiming to pair up with out happy little brunette... but I already said that the last two chapters so I'm moving on!  
  
Anyway... all three boys sat on a bench, finishing up Yu's tour around Tokyo. Yoh leaned back and slouched on the bench inbetween the other two, "Wah! So tired!"  
  
All three sat there, feeling the sun's ray's hit there face. Yu straightened up and cleared his throat, "Ahem... I declare we play a game!"  
  
Yoh smiled and grabbed the front of the bench and leaned foreward, "Game? What kind of game is it Yu-san?"  
  
Yu had a look of deep thought on his face. His silly grin didn't help him look good either, "Eto... ano... you see... I don't know!"  
  
Yoh facefaulted for a bit before slouching again, the sun glaring down at them didn't help either. Ren looked at Yoh and noticed his cheeks were red and he was sweating pretty badly, "Yoh? Are you okay?"  
  
Yoh looked up and nodded, "Hai Ren. Daijoubu desu ka."  
  
Ren frowned and stood up, "I think we should go home... you look bad."  
  
Yoh smiled at Ren, his pink cheeks became a tinge pinker, "Sorega iito omoimasu(I think it's a good idea)."  
  
Yu grabbed Yoh's wrist and gently helped him up, a smirk on his face, "I was just about to say that!"  
  
Ren rolled his eyes, "Yeah... sure... whatever."  
  
====  
  
"If Yoh dies because of this fever, I'm blaming YOU TWO!!!"  
  
Ren backed away from the roaring Anna, but Yu only came closer to her and grabbed her hand, "Gomen nasai Anna-sama! We never realized we were hurting Yoh while we were walking. If anything happens... it is entirely...."  
  
Ren knew what was coming, he knew what he was going to say... and he didn't like it.  
  
Yu continued as if he never had paused, "... it's entirely... REN'S FAULT!!!"  
  
Ren jumped up in anger, the wicked gleam in his eyes promised his cousin a slow, painful death; or he was gonna torture him a lot at least, "NANI?! KISAMA WO KOROSO!"  
  
Yu stood up, his green eyes narrowed, he stuffed a hand in his pocket, "Now, now Ren... it WAS all your idea to go to the tour, wasn't it?"  
  
"HELL NO IT WASN'T!!! YOU WANTED TO MOLEST YOH SO YOU TOOK HIM FORCEFULLY! AND BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO SUFFER WHILE YOU TOOK YOH, YOU DRAGGED ME ALONG AS WELL! IF IT'S ANYONE'S FAULT... IT'S YOUR'S!!!"  
  
Yu looked at Ren with teary eyes and he put his hands on his(his own, not Ren's) cheek, tears fell like waterfalls from his closed eyes, "Waah~ Ren! Hidoi desu!(You're so cruel)"  
  
"URUSAI!! Bason! OVERSOUL!"  
  
But before Bason could do anything, Anna kicked both Ren and Yu out of the house. She poked her head out and glared at the two boys, "NO SHAMAN FIGHTS IN THE HOUSE! Take it outside. You can come back in when you're done."  
  
Ren waited until Anna was gone and he looked back to his cousin, "Where was I? ...oh yea... Bason! OVERSOUL!"  
  
Bason oversouled with Ren's glaive-thingy majigy and Yu reached for something in his pocket and he threw it into the air, "Wind Spirit! Oversoul!"  
  
A barely visible mist floated in the air and as Yu cried 'oversoul' the mist entered into Yu's whip(Where did that come from? oO?).  
  
Yu ran his finger over the whip and he smirked, "See... I bought this baby in China... I knew I would be meeting some sexy guys so I brought it to have some... fun... do YOU know I mean by FUN Ren?"  
  
Ren blushed like hell and he threw his glaive at Yu's forehead, "GAH!! ECCHI!!!"  
  
Ren's glaive cut Yu's forehead and Yu went all swirly-eyed and he laughed as the blood squirted out, "Aha aha... you're so naive, cousin."  
  
Ren pointed to his glaive, "Why aren't you dead yet?"  
  
Yu shrugged, the glaive mysteriously disappeared and a little bandage was on Yu's forehead, "I dunno... I don't think the author wants me to die yet(A/N: Wanna bet?). Now... AS I WAS SAYING!! I think I'll kidnap Yoh and take him to China, make him get a gender transplant and make him my QUEEN! MUAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"I don't think his brother will allow you to do that."  
  
Yu stopped laugh maniacally and he blinked at Ren, "Brother?"  
  
Ren nodded, crossing his arms together, "Twin brother... only with longer hair and a really sick mind."  
  
Yu looked on with interest, "Oh? Is that so? How about I keep Yoh's brother and you keep Yoh?"  
  
"Hao's dead."  
  
Yu frowned, "What's the point of telling me... you only make me feel bad... hidoi desu Ren-chan."  
  
Both chinese stood there in silence for a bit then Yu perked up, "Weren't we fighting?!" Ren nodded, "Yea! We were! Let's hurry up and get this fight started in this chapter and finish it in the next."  
  
Yu sneered mockingly, he looked at Ren straight in the eyes and tsked, "You shouldn't be so eager to die Ren-chan."  
  
Ren jumped up into the air, glaive readied over his head, "I'm not!!!"  
  
Yu snapped his whip on the ground once and spat at the ground, "Bring it on, Ren!"  
  
-Fight continued next chapter-  
  
M.E: Sorry... I just wanted a fight scene between Ren and Yu in this story... ^-^;;;  
  
Yoh: Wa... I'm sick!   
  
M.E: SO AM I! But you don't see anyone fighting over me... it's Valentines Day and I'm still unwanted.  
  
M.E's secret crush: I love you dearly Elli.  
  
M.E: *heart eyes* MYAH!! ?????-kun! Sarang hae yo!(krn) Wo ai ni!(chi.) Aishiteru!(jap.) I love you!(Eng.) Encantanto tu?(is that right? I tried writing it in spanish @.@) *glomps ?????* 


	4. Shamed and Shameless

====  
  
Kitty: My head... ow~~~*thinking too much for this chapter*  
  
Chiharu-chan  
  
I'm gonna try to bring Hao back somehow... ... well I can do ANYTHING with my AUTHORESS power!! MWAHAHAHA!!! *stops* I just need to think of an excuse... -_-  
  
silvertailz  
  
Trying to think of excuse silvertailz-chan! Give me time!! @,@ He'll probably come out in the next chapter or something... if he doesn't... it only means that I couldn't think of an excuse...  
  
i_luv_orange  
  
I am... not very good with languages other then english and korean... I'm taking spanish in school and japanese in this korean-japanese school... But thanks a bunches for your comment!  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Love how you described Yu!! ^o^ I couldn't stop laughing... and I'm not REALLY trying to torture Ren... it's just coincidential! Besides, torturing Ren just tells everyone how MUCH I love that little rascal! XD  
  
kuro*tanuki-sama  
  
I'll try to put in more Yoh! Maybe this chapter has enough Yoh... although Yoh's sleeping most of the time and Ren and Yu doesn't stop arguing... (|.|) --- ear muff dude...  
  
====  
  
Orange, Peaches, and love  
  
====  
  
Chapter 4  
  
====  
  
We last left off on when Ren was in midair, ready to kill him cousin....  
  
Yu sneered mockingly, he looked at Ren straight in the eyes and tsked, "You shouldn't be so eager to die Ren-chan."  
  
Ren jumped up into the air, glaive readied over his head, "I'm not!!!"  
  
Yu snapped his whip on the ground once and spat at the ground, "Bring it on, Ren!"  
  
Ren made a motion to bring his glaive swishing down but Yu jumped away and landed safely on one knee, "My spirit is a wind element which makes my motions much more fluid and graceful! I feel like a ballerina sometimes!"  
  
Ren struck the ground again when he was really trying to kill his itoko(that's cousin right?!). Yu snapped his whip and made it grab onto Ren's wrist, "Tag! You're it!"  
  
Ren was thrown into the air, and this increased his anger by 1000x. His hair grew 1000x and poked Yu in the eyes. Yu yelped something funny and rubbed his eye, "Cheater! I bet I could poke that eye of your's out if I had supernatural growing hair. How do you DO that anyway? I knew you were strange but hair that grows like my *bleep* whenever you're angry is really funky."  
  
Ren flushed, "That grows like your *bleep* ne? ...What's your *bleep*?"  
  
"My *bleep* is my *bleep*."  
  
"What the hell is a *bleep*?!"  
  
Yu shrugged, "I don't know what the author's thinking of but she certainly doesn't want me to say the word."  
  
Ren frowned for a bit and he scratched his head, "Censors are gay."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
=====  
  
Ren and Yu had made up and decided it was all Horo Horo's fault for no particular reason. So Anna said if Yoh dies... Horo Horo goes too.   
  
"Did he wake up at all?"  
  
Anna glared, she was watching T.V. and the blondie was interrupting her, "No. Now shut up."   
  
Yu shut up. What Anna wanted, Anna got. Even if that is Yu's *bleep*... whatever that is. Yu and Ren both quietly watched T.V. along with Anna, then when they got bored, they decided to watch Yoh.  
  
"See how he would be the uke in the relationship? Put him in a dress and voila! He's a slut!"  
  
BONK!  
  
"Kisama! Don't think that way!"  
  
Yu rubbed his head, his cheeks puffed out in a pouty way, "I can't help it. I'm a man-ho like Setsumi-san(one of the reviewers) said."  
  
Ren angrily waved his fist around, "Still! Don't think that way!"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"  
  
"I'm your itoko!"  
  
"My YOUNGER itoko!"  
  
"You have to be nice to me!"  
  
"You aren't nice to me!"  
  
"You--"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The arguing boys looked down at Yoh. His face was flushed and he was gasping for air, his back arched a bit and he continued gasping.   
  
Ren blushed deeply and Yu started drooling.  
  
Yu wiped away the drool and sighed dreamingly, "He's good at that isn't he?"  
  
Ren went redder and he started to stutter, "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?"  
  
Yu frowned, ".... don't think that way itoko-chan. I was thinking of how easily he turns me on. Idiot."  
  
"I... I.. I'm not!"  
  
Yu scoffed and tossed his head, blonde hair swishing in the wind, "And you're calling ME a pervert Mr. 'I think of bad thoughts everytime my itoko says something.'"  
  
Ren pointed a blaming finger at Yu, "But half the things you say ARE perverted you pervert!"  
  
"I'm just creative."  
  
"Sure... you're real creative... AND PERVERTED!!"  
  
Yu put a strand of Yoh's dark hair near his lips and he smirked, "I'm just in love."  
  
Ren looked way, feeling angry and infuriated, "You're in love with everything that moves."  
  
"I'm not in love with you or your sister."  
  
Ren made a disgusted face, "That's because it's wrong!"  
  
Yu stood up and towered over the shorter Ren,"Wrong you say?"  
  
Ren backed away slowly, 'Bad choice of words Tao Ren.'  
  
Yu leaned closer to Ren's face, a sneer planted on his lips, "What's so wrong about it? ... I don't see you pushing me away... how do YOU know if it's so wrong?"  
  
"Because---"  
  
"Ren? Yu-san?"  
  
Yu squealed like a fangirl and pounced on Yoh, "Yoh-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?!"  
  
Yoh laughed and sat up, "Hai hai daijoubu desu."  
  
Yu sighed happily and cupped Yoh's face with his hands, "What a relief... I've been so worried about you... I wouldn't know what to do... if you had... if you had--"  
  
But before Yu could finish, Ren stepped on his head and put his hand on Yoh's forehead, "Hmm... it's still a bit warm... you should lay back down."  
  
"Hai Ren."  
  
Yoh did as he was commanded and after a few minutes, he fell back asleep. Yu was watching Yoh the whole time with a content smile on his face. Ren angrily shifted his gaze from Yoh to his itoko and glared, "Quit staring at him like that."  
  
"It's not like I'm trying to undress him with my eyes... oops... did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"KISAMA!!"  
  
"Be quiet Ren! You'll wake up sleeping beauty."  
  
Ren breathed very loudly for a while then he fell silent again. More mintues passed and all Ren and Yu were doing was watching Yoh move around cutely in his sleep. Ren stood up and walked away, "I need to go to the restroom."  
  
"Don't hurry back."  
  
=====  
  
Ren made a new record of going to the bathroom: taking pants off, lifting up toilet seat, taking a leak, putting his pants on, flushing the toilet, and to all women, a praise-worthy thing: putting the toilet seats back down. As soon as he was done, which was under 20 seconds, he rushed out to see Yu drooling all over Yoh, and his precious Yoh... in a dress.  
  
Ren's jaw fell to the ground a blood gushed from his nose, "Kami-sama... what did you do while I was gone?!"  
  
Yu shurgged, "I dunno... but isn't he CUTE?!"  
  
Ren stammered uncontrollably, he had to agree. Yoh looked really good in that, but it wasn't right. Ren's eyes never left Yoh, suddenly, an eery wind blew from no where and it messed with Yoh's dress, making it go higher than it needed to be.   
  
Blood gushed from Ren's mouth now and Yu continued drooling.  
  
Yoh groaned and woke up, his cheeks were still pink from the fever, his eyes half opened and his hair grazed his shoulders, "Ren... you're bleeding."  
  
Ren now exploded, blood spilling everywhere. Yoh's perfect pink lips slightly parted at the the sight of Ren "bleeding" everywhere, "Wow... how does he do it?"  
  
"Gurble.... gurble..."  
  
Yoh's attention was now directed to Yu, who was drool so much, his mouth was a indoor waterfall. Yoh's eyes widened a bit and he slowly scooted away, to now realize the fact he was in a dress, "...I must still be dreaming... yes... that's it... this is all just a dream... I'll just.. lay back down and close my eyes for just a bit... that's what I'll do... yep... hah... hah..."  
  
Yoh laid down, lauging weakly a horrified smile plastered on his face and he covered his tiny body with the big blanket and tried to forget his horried "dream" and dream of flowers, puppies, and oranges.   
  
Ren stopped bleeding and stared at a now waterfall-less Yu. He glared at him and pointed an accusing finger, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"Everything's my fault in your ****ed up little mind!!"  
  
"Don't you use that language with me mister!"  
  
"Don't you tell ME what to do baka-yarou!"  
  
"I'll KILL YOU!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"GRR!"  
  
Stop copying me!"  
  
"I'm not! I just taking your words and making them better!"  
  
"Well you're a big fatty-patty!"  
  
"You're a crazy, poo-poo head!"  
  
"Well you're--"  
  
"BOTH OFYOU SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO WATCH T.V!"  
  
Ren and Yu stared at the dinosaur finace and nodded solemnly, "Yes m'am."  
  
"NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"  
  
"Yes m'am..."  
  
Anna left, slamming the door behind her, leaving the two boys standing there feeling stupid, "... you know Ren... this IS your fault."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
-TBC-  
  
I think this is the longest chapter I wrote... X0 


	5. At Home

*****  
  
M.E: For some of you that haven't noticed... I've got a new penname!! XD  
  
i_luv_orange  
  
'Course I'm korean...! Anyong ha sae yo!(I just KNOW I spelled that wrong o.O) And it wasn't a stupid comment, it was just too much information that hurt's my head.(@.@) Haha.. I know what you mean by posting krn fanfictions on FF.net... but... *bawl* my computer doesn't DO krn!! *cry some more* Okay, shutting up. Thanks for your comments.  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Do you think I'm putting Ren-chan through too much pressure? *innocent look* Nah! I'm too stupid to be evil (insert evil laugh here). Oh... and Jun is about to become of of them... Mwahahahaha~~~  
  
Kami Beverly  
  
What's so wrong to be a male ballerina? Yu loves the fact that he can stand on his tippy-toes and jump around. (Yu: Hell no I don't...)  
  
Chiharu-Chan  
  
TuT Everyone is SUCH an inspiration~~ Thank you... oh... and... *grabs Hao* Selling you off e-bay...*sings* (Hao: AAAAAAAH!!! EVIL MONEY CRAZED WOMAN!!! LEMME DOWN!! LEMME GO!!! AAAAH!!! I'LL BITE YOUR EAR OFF!!!)  
  
pikitheshaman  
  
YAY! YAOI-CRAZED FRIEND!! *dances around* But... I think most girls are crazed with yaoi... b/c I really don't like Hetero couplings... AND-- I think Ren is cute with Yoh too!! Although he's cuter with Horo... *sigh* but I didn't really think Ren's cousin would go after Horo... because Horo isn't as clueless as Yoh is so it makes more sense this way ^.^!! And I'm stupid... so I can't spell... there's 2 types of asians... 1) SUPER, DUPER unnaturally smart asians 2) SUPER, DUPER 'omg I'm failing evry class' azn   
  
I... am # 2~~~ ^.^  
  
*****  
  
Orange, Peaches, and Love  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*****  
  
Ren and Yu left, very late at night when Anna finally had it with both of them and threw them out.   
  
Ren was kicking at a pebble with Yu whistling a very annoying tune(Barney theme song). Ren, finally fed up with dinosaurs, grabbed the pebble and chucked it at his cousin's head, "SHUT UP! You can't whistle for SHIT! Go. To. Hell. And. STAY THERE!!!"  
  
Yu rubbed his head gingerly and sighed, "What have I done to god, that I had to be punished with such a violent cousin."  
  
"I'M NOT!!"  
  
====  
  
"Tadaima! Jun nee-chan! Ren and I are back from our walk!"  
  
Jun poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled at her younger cousin, "Welcome back Yu... Ren."  
  
(A/N: I have really no clue how old Jun is, I'm guessing about 17~18ish so Yu is 15 years old. I'm pretty cool... having this all planned out *self praise*)  
  
Yu smiled back at his nee-chan and walked into the house. But before he took a step on the carpet, Ren grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled back, his eyes glinted evilly, "Take off your shoes..."  
  
Yu laughed weakly and continued laughing as he pulled off his shoes, his cousin could be scary sometimes.  
  
After his shoes were off, Yu walked onto the carpet and set himself down in front of the table, "Ah! What are we eating tonight Jun-nee-chan?"  
  
Jun looked at the blonde, "Why? Are you hungry?"  
  
Yu laughed, "No, because either way I won't eat it!"  
  
Ren didn't bother hitting Yu on the head, because Jun believed she was a very good cook AND she had a knife in her hands. She twitched slightly and she started walking towards Yu.  
  
The blonde chinese boy looked up at his girl cousin, who had the word DEATH pasted on her forehead. She raised her knife in the air and the evil, scary music came on.  
  
Yu raised his arms up to defend himself, "*gasp* NOooooOoooOoooO~~~!"  
  
"Yu... say sorry and eat the shit I cook... or you'll find yourself on the ground dying from blood-loss."(I think a bit Jun OOC in this sentence o.O)  
  
"I'msorryandI'lleattheshityoucookandIwon'tbefindingmyselfonthegroundwithyoulaughingovermeevilly."  
  
"I couldn't understand a word you said but.. you're forgiven."  
  
(A/N: Bad mood right now... evil parents I have... -_-ll trying to end my Shonen Jump subscription... ;.; So please don't mind if my story seems... a bit... out of it...)  
  
Ren frowned a bit. He wanted to see Yu dead on the ground but that won't be happening anytime soon.   
  
-Hate having such a forgiving sister....-  
  
Ren shook his head and walked to his room leaving Yu to cry while he forcibly stuffed his mouth with Jun's cooking. Ren walked into the dark room and switched the light swich on. He smiled at the farmiliar sight of... PICTURES OF YOH ON EVERY WALL!!! (a/n: *insert evil laugh here*)  
  
Ren laid on his Yoh Blanket and swept his finger down the sheets, "Yoh..."  
  
"Wow... you really are devoted aren't you?"  
  
Ren jumped up and saw a certain blonde at the doorway, "What do you want?"  
  
Yu entered the room and looked at the pictures covering the wall. He stopped at a certain one and grinned, "Wow... how'd you manage to get this one?"  
  
Ren looked at the picture Yu was pointing at, he smirked knowingly and sighed, "I paid Anna to get it for me. She seemed quite eager though..."  
  
Yu licked his lips, "Wonder if she'll get me one of these..."(If I get over 27 reviews I'll let everyone know what was on that picture... *evil grin*)  
  
"Maybe I should've taken a picture of him in that dress..."  
  
Yu blinked and sneered at Ren, "So... you DID like it huh?"  
  
The purple haired chinese boy flushed deeply, "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nooooo~~!!!"  
  
Yu jumped infront of him and poked his nose, "Yes you did! You're blushing! Gyahahaha! Little Renny-chan's blushing!! How funny!"(A/N: I wanted to write 'How cute!' but people might just get the wrong idea...)  
  
POW!!!  
  
"Don't ever make fun of me again..."  
  
Yu groaned, "Ow~w~w~w... you hurt me too much... I'm your cousin here visting my cousin and this is the kind of welcome I get? It's only my second day here and I already feel hated..."  
  
"You ARE hated... baka."  
  
=====  
  
Next morning...  
  
Yoh seemed to be all better in the morning so after he burned Anna's breakfast again, he decided to go out on a walk. (Ohh~~ here comes my special guest in this part~~~)  
  
He absent-mindly kicked a small pebble, then on accident he hit it with too much force and caused it to fly up and hit someone(too many pebbles hitting something in this story...).  
  
The person yelped and rubbed his forehead and bent down to get the sunglasses on the ground. Yoh looked up to apoloize then he caught strands of loooooooooooong brown hair that came out from under the man's hat. The strange thing was... it was in the middle of summer and this man was wearing a trenchcoat and a scarf. He was hardly taller than Yoh. Things were getting suspicious.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Um... well... uh... the question is... who are YOU?"  
  
Yoh blinked for a few minutes to think, "Um... well... I'm Yoh...--"  
  
The man smirked and dashed off, "SIKE!!! YOU FELL FOR IT!! I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID BUT TO FALL FOR THAT YOU---"  
  
BONK!!  
  
While the man was yelling at Yoh for being so stupid, he ran into a tree, "Ow..."  
  
Yoh walked towards the man, hands clasped behind him. He looked at the face of the guy on the ground and gasped at the farmiliar face, "Sweet hamburgers!! It's you!!"  
  
(Evil Cliffhanger I know ^.^ Try and guess who the guy was!!)  
  
======  
  
Ren woke up to hear moaning and groaning sounds in the next door. He stood up and mumbled something about 'stupid hormonal bisexual guys' and knocked on the next room. Not getting replies except for disturbing groans, Ren just walked into Yu's room to see Yu hugging a pillow and sucking on his thumb while chanting, "Highschool girls, highschool girls!"  
  
The younger chinese boy couldn't help but feel annoyed at this. He grabbed the lamp from near the counter and aimed it right over his perverted cousin's head.  
  
"Bwahahahahaha~~! Die hentai baka...."  
  
"Ren? What are you doing Ren?"  
  
Ren froze. Just as he was about to chuck the lamp over Yu's head his sister just HAD to walk in. He looked behind him and smiled innocently, "Nothing onee-chan... I was just going to wake up Yu-nii-san."  
  
Jun smiled back at her brother, "Okay... but please don't use the lamp... go get a baseball bat from the closet or something..."  
  
Ren nodded strangely and set the lamp down and walked over to the closet grabbed the bat and grinned evilly. He walked back over to his cousin and raised the bat above his head to be interrupted once more.  
  
"Ah... Kairi..."  
  
Ren blinked, 'Kairi? As in... his ex-girlfriend Kairi?'  
  
Yu started to move around panting. What was more amusing to Ren was that he was dreaming of his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Kairi... no... AAAAH!!!! NIGHTMARE!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!"  
  
Ren stood there, bat over his head, dumbfounded. He lowered the bat then sighing he walked out of the room, to let Yu continue his dreams of molesting highschool girls and his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"I have... the world's strangest family..."  
  
-TBC-  
  
Elli: Now some comments from me! Elli! Or more known as Master E!!*evil laughter*  
  
Ren: ...why does she DO that?  
  
Yu: I dunno dear itoko... but you know... it totally fits her personality..  
  
Elli: *spots Yu* *evil grin* Yu-ku~~un  
  
Yu:o.O I'm gonna die... right?   
  
Elli: *nods* Yep! For no special reason at all too!  
  
Yu: *cries* I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!!!  
  
Elli: *holds up a banner with the word REVIEW on it* REVIEW!!! If you wish to see Yu sing 'I'm too sexy for my pants" REVIEW!!! If you want something special to happen between Yoh and Hao(because I have no regrets on twincest) REVIEW!!! If you just like my stupid story and wanna review, REVIEW!!!  
  
Jun: Okay... who's been feeding her glue again?  
  
Ren, Yu, and Jun: *looks at Hao*  
  
Hao: *whistling* WHAT?! IT WASN'T ME!!  
  
Ren, Yu, Jun: Like we'd really believe that...  
  
Elli: ^_________________________^ ....................myah..........  
  
Yu: ... I know she's my creater and all... but I can't HELP but feel scared... reviewers out there... don't blame ME for being who I am!!! Blame that evil woman sitting there and smiling!!! .... MAKE HER STOP SMILING!!!!  
  
Elli: Note- Want me to post something on my story that you'd like to see... please say so, I really don't mind... unless my head hurts from thinking too much...  
  
Elli: Oh~~ and by-the-by... I'm not making a real chapter on my next post... it's Elli's  
  
RANDOM CHAPTER POSTING FOR THE HELL OF IT!!! *smiles* Until next time... ^.^ 


	6. Random Chapter for Just the Hell of it!

Random Chapter for Elli's pleasure!!  
  
Yu was idly munching on a bag of only-god-knows-what while watching his favorite show, The Powerpuff Girls. Ren was sitting on the couch, his eyes burning a hole through Yu(not literally!). Yu felt Ren's eyes on his and he turned around for a bit and lifted up a peanut, "Want one itoko-chan?"  
  
Ren frowned and slouched down, "Hell. No."  
  
Yu shrugged, "Your loss."  
  
He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth then spat out the shell like a bullet.   
  
"I like Bubbles... who's YOUR favorite powerpuff girl Ren?"(A/N: I hope you people enjoy this! Because I had to watch this show for a long time just to make this -_-;)  
  
Ren didn't feel like answering, he'd only been watching the damned show for minutes and he practically knew all about it... it was... annoying...  
  
The young chinese stood up from the couch and walked to the door, "I'm taking a walk... have fun.."  
  
=======  
  
Ren looked around at the flowers and when no one was looking, he would stomp on them, kick them, rip them, and sometimes... eat them.   
  
It was pretty clear that Ren obviously hated flowers.  
  
"I hate flowers."  
  
See! That makes it even MORE clear!  
  
While continuing to walk, Ren somehow ended up walking to Yoh's house and finding Yoh himself, outside looking at the sky with a pity-me-I'm-cute look.   
  
"Yoh?"  
  
Yoh looked away from the sky then down back at earth, "...hello Mr. Ant..."  
  
Um... let me rewrite that...  
  
Yoh looked away from the sky then down back at Ren. He smiled, "Hi Ren... how are you?"  
  
"It's none of your buisness! ...... wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
========  
  
Yoh and Ren found themselves in front of Shonen Cafe. Yoh hugged Ren's arm and whispered into his ear, "I heard all Shonen Jump members get to eat free! ...that means.."  
  
Random Shonen Jump Characters pop out of nowhere, "FREE LUNCH!!!"  
  
========  
  
As soon as Ren first walked in with Yoh, he regretted it dearly. As soon as he walked in, everyone looked up at the pair and squealed, "AAAH!! HOW CUTE!!"  
  
Anzu, from Yugioh, clasped her hands together and sighed dreamingly, "Oh, they look even better together in real life! *swoon*."  
  
Bakura, also from YGO, kicked the fainted body of Anzu and grumbled, "Stupid, yaoi fangirl."  
  
Akari, from Hikaru no Go, ran over with a camera in her hands, "Can you guys sorta kiss once or something... I wanna take a picture and sell it off E-Bay."  
  
Ren backed away, only thing is that he was holding Yoh's hand and Yoh wouldn't budge. Yoh, being the more cheerful clueless one, smiled at Ren, "Should we Ren? Do you think it'll cost alotta money?"  
  
Ren flushed and the girls squealed like piglets. Ren glared at all of them, his hair grew through the ceiling.  
  
Yuusuke, from Yu Yu Hakusho, smirked, "You're gonna have to pay for that."  
  
"KISAMA!! URUSAI!!"  
  
Yoh frowned at Ren's rude behavior to the other anime characters and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reasurring smile, "Daijoubu desu ka... Ren?"  
  
"I'M FINE!!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and said in a sing-song voice, "Someone's PMSing~~"  
  
Ren pulled his glaive out and threatened to hurt someone with it, "YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT'S BLEEDING KISAMA!!!"  
  
Screams, yelps, and roars rang throughout the cafe, as Ren tried to cut the young ghost detective in half, "KISAMA WO KOROSO!!"   
  
Yusuke raised up his hands in self defense, as he jumped out of the chinese boy's way, "Whoa! Dude! Calm down! It was a joke!! A joke!! AAH!! I don't wanna die!!"  
  
Just as Ren finally cornered Yusuke and he let out a evil cackle, he was wapped on the head by a frying pan. Ren toppled over a chair and he landed on the ground, rubbing his head and silently cursing. He glared up at the black haired, fry-pan wielding woman who just glared right back at him, "NO FIGHTING OR BUSTING THE FURNITURES!!"  
  
A tall, buff man with spiky hair(Son Goku) grabbed the lady's shoulder and laughed weakly, "Chi Chi... he's new here... give him a break..."  
  
Chi Chi(Bi Bi, I don't know... @.@), from Dragon Ball(Z & GT), frowned and waved around the fry pan in the air threatingly, "Make one more mistake Mister, and you're gonna feel a whole lotta pain!!" (Not big DBZ fan... please forgive if a bit OOC...)  
  
Yoh finally found Ren and helped him up. Ren took the outstretched hand and pulled himself up with it. Stomping towards an empty seat, Ren sat down and pointed to the seat across from him and grunted. Yoh did as he was told and he passed a menu to his friend while picking out what he wanted to eat.  
  
"... I wanna get the glass of water and a bowl of spicy ramen, what are you getting Ren?"  
  
Grunt.  
  
"...Come one Ren... you must want SOMETHING."  
  
Grunt Grunt.  
  
"...Ren... stop being so persistent!"  
  
Grunt Grunt Grunt.  
  
"Whaddya mean you're not persistent! Now tell me what you want."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine! Order for yourself.(A/N: Wow... Yoh is really sugoi... he can tell what Ren is saying even if I don't!)  
  
-End of Ren's Lunch with Yoh and a lot of Yaoi fangirls-  
  
I know this was gay and weird.... so don't comment on this if you're gonna say something mean... 


	7. Don't Eat Me!

======  
  
Elli: *dancing wildly to Northern Lights* Trying to get rid of stress~!!  
  
i_luv_orange  
  
I love your comment! It's so kind and it made me happy! ...did I say I love your comment? (XD)  
  
Chiharu-chan  
  
You just gotta read the story to figure out who the trenchcoat guy was... in fact... I was nice and it's the first section in the chapter! ^.^ *looks at C.H* ...when did you get back? (C.H: ...I dunno... I'm gonna bite your ears off now.) AAAH!! NOT MY EARS!!  
  
This Random Person  
  
I am obeying, people who make nice comments I obey! ^____^ .... not everything though... you gotta read to find out what the piccy is!   
  
likegirlslotsboy  
  
...and I thought I couldn't spell... If you're trying to say something like "horny gay bastard you are fagged" I'll have to say I don't give a shit about rude comments. Maybe my sense of humour is crude, but some people enjoy it. If you can't handle it, then don't read!  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
...you know that hospital bill... I'm not paying for it... o.O It was Ren! Not me!! The poster/picture thing may be MY idea... but I'M NOT PAYING!! *grabs Ren by ankle and starts shaking him until millions of money come out* *hands to Setsumi-san* HERE! Hospital BILL!! *runs away*  
  
Dark Winter  
  
Everyone is soooo curious about that picture... ^u^ I feel proud of myself... yea... school's evil... and thanks for your comment!  
  
Kami Beverly  
  
I woke up at 4:30 to right this comment... =_= ...... zzzzzzzzz~~ *sleep-talking* I like hamburgers.... cows are cool... sweet hambergurs... donuts~~~ --- origin of sweet hambergurs!!  
  
Kyoyama Kita  
  
I'm not really... chinese if you know what I mean... so I don't know what it is... ^.^;;;  
  
skfan  
  
Whoa... someone hates Yu... (Yu: EVERYONE HATES ME!!! ;.;) thanks for your comment... and ignore my blonde OC  
  
pikitheshaman  
  
*blink* *blink* ... wow... outburst... I really comment to everyone! But because piki-san is special, I'll put her SN on my buddylist!! Question for piki: When do you get on most? ?.?  
  
======  
  
I wanted to write a sequel for this, and I know what it's gonna be about! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
======  
  
Oranges, Peaches, and Love  
  
======  
  
Chapter 6  
  
======   
  
Yoh sat down watching his brother sleep soundlessly. Yoh leaned closer to the brunette and sighed.  
  
-He hasn't changed a bit....-  
  
(A/N: ...there should be a genre for perverted and stupid... like me...)  
  
Yoh hadn't really asked for meeting his brother in a trenchcoat in the middle of the summer, be called stupid by him, then see him ram into a tree and faint, making Yoh carry him back to the onses all by himself.   
  
Yoh sighed tiredly and fell to the ground, "Somehow... I feel this week has been more tiring than the other ones... (A/N: Gee I wonder why...? *innocent look*)"  
  
Then Yoh felt something grab his ankles and just when he was about to let out a scream, he looked to his brother sucking on his big toe. Yoh cooed and pat his older twin on the head, "Aww... he looks like a little baby! ...ew... he's drooling on my toe..."  
  
Yoh tries to pry his brother's mouth from his toe but when he was sucessful, his brother grabbed his arm and started chewing it, "... curry bread... taste like chicken..."  
  
Yoh tried to pull his arm out but only got it stuck in Hao's mouth further. Yoh walked, or tried to walk but ened up dragging the still sleeping Hao with him, to the phone. He put the phone next to his ear and dialed in Ren's number, waiting for someone to pick up.   
  
When he heard a click on the other line and a farmiliar voice answer Yoh started to cry waterfalls, "Yu-san... my brother's trying to eat me~~~"  
  
"You're brother....? I thought he was dead."  
  
"He was dead an hour ago... now he's trying to eat me."  
  
Yoh heard a strange silence on the other line, then he heard screaming and things breaking.  
  
"GIMME THE PHONE YU!!"  
  
"**** OFF REN!! YOH'S CONFESSING HIS LOVE TO ME!!"  
  
"GIMME THE DAMNED PHONE YOU #@$#% &^&$%$ %$%&&!!!"  
  
"REN!! PUT THAT LAMP DOWN!! NO NO!!! DON'T TOUCH MY CHINA VASE!! YU!! DON'T THROW THE COUCH AT YOUR ITOKO!!"  
  
"Jun-nee-chan... you're a party pooper..."  
  
"GIMME THAT PHONE YU!!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! Sorry Yoh darling. It seems my jealous cousin is getting in the way of our love. Until next time sweetie."  
  
Yoh sweatdropped and frowned, "...Ren?"  
  
"Yes? .....Yoh...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...is it true that you were confessing you never-dying love to my itoko?"  
  
"REN! No! I was telling him about how Hao was eating me!!"  
  
"...you just said the same word two times you know.(A/N: He heard it like how how, not how Hao)"  
  
"NO! I meant my brother Hao! Hao is EATING ME!"  
  
"...you're brother's a cannibal?"  
  
Yoh blinked, "...I don't know."  
  
"Where's Anna?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How did Hao come back to life?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you anything?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yoh heard a sigh on the other line and Ren's hesitant voice say, "I'll be there in a few mintues..."  
  
"YAY! I get to meet Yoh-kun again! Hayaku Ren! Hayaku!"  
  
"I'M NOT TAKING YOU YU!!!"  
  
"Awww~~ Hidoi-desu ne Ren."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Keep talking like that and I won't give you that picture back."  
  
"...what picture?"  
  
"The picture where Yoh's wearing eating an orange, and all that juice is flowing down his bare chest. *shiver* It just makes me wanna--"  
  
"DON'T CONTINUE!!!"  
  
"So you'll take me?"  
  
"...if you give me my picture back."  
  
"Deal!" 


	8. About Ren

Elli: I'm trying to make my own Hao/Yoh ficcy... I'm trying everything I can T.T  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Oh thanks for making sure of my stupid random chapter thingy. Because I was looking around some DBZ sites and some said her name was Bi Bi so I was all @o@?? XD And I'll put Ren/Yoh in this chapter because Setsumi-san is such a kind reviewer! *looks at Ren* Yu's planning something evil with you picture. (Ren: . what's he doing to it) You'll have to read.  
  
IceQueen-Anna-Asakura   
  
You don't think I'm putting Yoh-kun through too much stress? Besides... he doesn't understand all the chaos caused by him. And Yu finally has a fan (Yu: FINALLY!! THIS IS THE DOWNFALL OF BEING MADE BY A MPD PSYCO AUTHORESS!!! YOU'RE NOT LOOOOOVED ENOUGH!! And ALL the ladies love me~*bishounen sparkle thingy*) -____-;;;  
  
====  
  
Orange, Peaches, and Love  
  
====  
  
Chapter 7  
  
====  
  
"Waaah! Yoh-kun... is this your brother? How cute..."  
  
Yu poked Hao's cute little cheek as he slept without any clue of what was happening.   
  
"Yu-san... that's great and all... but... PRY HIM AWAY FROM MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARM!!"  
  
Ren watched the whole scene 5 feet away and looked at Yu questioningly, "Yu... when are you gonna give me my picture back."  
  
Yu grabbed Hao's ankle and pulled, "Oh... I dunno... I'll ship it back to you after I get back to China and make copies and give copies of sweet lil' Yoh-kun to everyone in our hometown!"  
  
Yoh blinked stupidly(obviously having no clue on what they're talking about), "What?"  
  
Ren shook his head, glaring at his cousin, "Nothing Yoh."  
  
He grabbed Yoh around the waist and the two chinese boys pulled at the twins, attemping to pry them off of each other.   
  
"Heave... ho! Heave... ho!"  
  
Yu glared at Yoh and yelled at him, "I'm not a ho!!"  
  
"Who's a ho?"  
  
Hearing a farmiliar voice speak, Yoh, Ren, and Yu looked at Hao who was now awake and holding Yoh's wet arm, "Who's a ho? ...are you the ho Ren?"  
  
Ren blushed to his roots, "No... my dear itoko-chan is a ho."  
  
Yoh blinked up at Ren, "...isn't a hoe something you use when you wanna plant a vegetable? Horo Horo told me that... because he said he loved vegies..."  
  
("Is your friend Horo Horo a whore?"-Yu-  
  
"Why?"-Ren-  
  
"Because his name is WHORE-o WHORE-o.)(This is not part of the story... it WAS part of the story until I felt like it shouldn't be there...)  
  
"Right..."  
  
====  
  
In the end, Hao was seperated from his brother and ended up sitting next to Yu(while Ren possesively clung onto Yoh, putting up a good catfight for the clueless Asakura.)  
  
"So.. Hao... I was wondering... how'd you come back to life anyway?"  
  
Hao absentmindely shrugged and gave Ren a sideways glance, "God sent me here to punish some people."(Ren: *scoff*)  
  
"God my foot... more like a demon."  
  
"I think you're the demon Ren."  
  
"Shut up Yu... you're not in this conversation."  
  
This caught Hao's notice of Yu for the first time in this fic. He looked at the blonde and grinned, "So... you're Ren's cousin ne?"  
  
Yu looked at Hao with the same evil glint in his eyes, sneering, "Yea? So?"  
  
Hao licked his lips eagerly. Ren had a feeling that they were going to pounce at each other's throat and start making out, but how wrong he was. The fire in Hao's eyes burned and he leaned towards Yu, "... do you have any embarrising stories of Ren?"  
  
Yu 'muahahah'ed, "Do I?!"  
  
Yoh waved his hands in the air in excitement, "YAY! STORY TIME!!"  
  
Ren hid his face in his hands, "... oh god no..."  
  
=====  
  
"And did I tell you he once stuffed his favorite stuffed tiger in his pants because I told him monsters were after it! You should've seen the look on his face!!"  
  
Two men at the table erupted into histerical laughters as another blushed and the other looked dumb, clueless, and cute. Ren stood up from the table and grabbed Yoh hand, his face flushed and twitching, "Ne Yoh... let's take a walk while the other two talk?"  
  
Yoh smiled happily and nodded, "Hai!"  
  
=====  
  
"Look Ren! They put carp into the pond! That's so great!"  
  
Ren watched as Yoh waddled like excited duck to the nearby pond and practically stuck his head into the water. Yoh hit the water's surface gently and laughed as the carp swam around wildly, too stupid to notice that the danger was above. Ren walked over to his friend and kneeled next to him and watched the fish along with him.  
  
"I've always wanted my own pond in the garden... but Anna wouldn't allow it... she said I would just end up being lazy and killing the fishes..."  
  
Ren frowned and scoffed, not thinking of what he was saying next, "If I was her I would buy you fishes."  
  
After realizing the words coming out of his mouth Ren's cheeks pinked and he looked to Yoh. The boy was smiling at him and nodded, "That's why I'm so happy to have a friend like you Ren... you're the best."  
  
Ren turned away from the brunette and pounded his fist into the ground, -NO~~~~ I'm STILL in the 'Let's be Friends' zone!! Why..?! Why is he so slow?!-  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
Ren looked back at Yoh. The boy's peacful expression changed to an abnormally confused one and he continued to stare at the carp as they swam around, "...sometimes... I wonder... am I really just friends with you... or even best friends...? I know you might not be this way... but... I sometimes had these feelings for you that I can't really explain... it just... it just blooms in my heart and I can only picture you whenever I wonder what that feeling is."  
  
Yoh smiled at the purple-headed chinese, "...maybe... I'm just being stupid... but somethings I just can't explain. They just happen... like these feelings..."  
  
Ren's eyes widened, "Yoh..."  
  
-Yoh... do you... do you finally realize what I have been feeling for you... for so long? How I've been pining after you... maybe. Yes... maybe you have. I won't lose you. Not to Yu, not to Anna, not to anyone.-  
  
"So..." The brunette stood up from the ground and looked down at his friend, "Let's head back."  
  
"...un... let's go."  
  
=====  
  
"--and can you believe that after he watched Sleeping Beauty, that guy wouldn't even go 50 feet near a needle of any kind? And he's supposed to be the brave one in the family..."  
  
"Did you know he died once?"  
  
"Really?! What a pansy!"  
  
"We're home..."  
  
Yu and Hao looked up from each other and at the door where their younger family members were angrily/nervously waiting for them to end their conversation.   
  
"Ah... okaeri... Ren.. Yoh... when did you two get back?"  
  
"A few seconds ago..." Yoh chuckled.   
  
Ren strained out the words between clenched teeth, "Yes... a few seconds ago..."  
  
"Oh... ok... um... so... it's been nice meeting you Hao. I think Ren and I stayed long enough for a day. Bye bye. Come itoko-chan."  
  
"Bye Ren..."  
  
Ren looked back to Yoh and for the first time in my fic(I don't know if he's ever done this in the actual series) gave an actual smile. He nodded to Yoh and waved to his brunette friend, "...yes... see ya Yoh."  
  
-TBC-  
  
Elli:Awww! Wasn't that sweet?  
  
Hao: ...Yea... sure... it's real sweet...  
  
Elii: ... you're being sarcastic.  
  
Hao: No duh~  
  
Elli: Oh! And by the way... I need a beta... if someone will be willing enough to read over my works and make sure I don't make stupid, stupid, elli-like mistakes. I need a volunteer... you don't need to... I'll just read over it myself if I need to... yea... okay... 


	9. Strip Truth or Dare

Elli: I'm gonna have to put this fic to an end sometime... or else it's gonna drag...  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Waaa~h Setsumi-san is REALLY kind!! She always reviews!! Ureshii-desu~~~ T.T I don't deserve your kindness. *slaps Ren* Don't kill my favorite reviewer you... you... Yoh-lover!! (Ren: *glares* Yea... I love Yoh... you got a PROBLEM with that?) o.Oll no...  
  
Kami Beverly  
  
I know it was sweet! Hao was just being stupid. ^.^ (Hao: *rolls eyes*) Thank you for your sweet review.  
  
Kyo Terayashi  
  
Thank you for reading my fic Kyo-kun!! You are oh-so-kind!!! Today's my lucky day!! =^.^= I got the Shaman King soundtrack and I got a little Yoh pin and a Shaman King poster!! All at Anime Pop!! Go there! Or be SQUARE!! -__-;;;  
  
====  
  
Oranges Peaches and Love  
  
====  
  
Chapter 8  
  
====  
  
"You know... it's been a while since we've all had our little get together. And since we have Hao and Yu as guest, we should play a game!"(Horo)  
  
"Game?"(Yoh)  
  
"Yea Game!"(Horo)  
  
"What game?"(Yoh)  
  
"Uh... truth or dare?"(Horo)  
  
"Boring..."(Yu)  
  
"I got it!!!"(Hao)  
  
Hao jumped up and a little lightbulb appeared over his head. Looking strangely at the lightbulb, Hao grabbed it and chucked it to the ground, "Stupid human appliance."  
  
Ren glared up at his crush's twin brother and tapped his finger impatienly on the table, "Well?"  
  
"I was gonna say strip Truth or Dare."  
  
Yoh looked confused, "How do you play?"  
  
"Well... it's sorta like truth or dare--"  
  
"It's the same thing stupid dead person."  
  
"I'm not DEAD Ren-kun, I'm simply a person that came BACK to life after being dead for a while. There's a difference."  
  
Anna who was getting very impatient during their bickering glared at the two boys and steam ensused from her nostrils, "How. The. Hell. Do. You. Play?"  
  
Hao went like this o.O and he quickly answered the itako's question, "Like I said! It's almost like Truth or Dare, but when you can't answer a question or do a certain dare you have to take off an article of clothing."  
  
"So..." the pyromaniac continued, "who wants to play?"  
  
Almost all hands went up. Hao looked around the room and kicked out the people that weren't going to play(Tamao, Pilika, and Anna and for his own pleasure, Lyserg). The boy pulled out a bottle from somewhere in his pancho(?) and set it in the middle of the circle, "Ok... I'll go first since I'm the oldest(XD Hao is a jii-chan~~ Hao you big jii-chan~~~ Hao: ...-__-;;)."  
  
Hao spun the bottle between them and it landed on Yoh. Hao smirked and leaned towards the short-haired shaman, "Ne, otouto... truth or dare?"  
  
Yoh pondered about this question and shrugged, "Truth."  
  
The smirk on the pyromaniac's face grew and Yoh couldn't help but shudder. Hao opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when he heard a dinosaur pounding on the door.  
  
"HAO~~ LET ME IN!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! LETMEINLETMEINLETMEINLETMEIN~!!! I'LL TELL JEANNE-SAMA ON YOU!!!"  
  
Hao sighed deeply and motioned for Yoh to go open the door, "Psh.... what a baby."  
  
Lyserg came stomping in and jumped Hao, "I heard that you #@$@# @$#@$#$^%$!!!"  
  
Yu grinned and wooped, "CAT FIGHT!!! YAY!"  
  
Hao and Lyserg untangled from each other and grabbed Yu, pulling him into the fight, "SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
Chocolove grinned and looked around his 'audience', "Cat fight... Fat kite--!"  
  
"SHUT UP CHOCOLOVE!!(A/N: I love Chocolove! He's so funny...! ^.^)  
  
Yoh stared at the bottle in the center of their circle and sighed. He sat down next to Ren and smiled at the chinese boy, "Guess we won't be playing after all..."  
  
Ren 'hmph'ed and turned away. -Damn it... wanted to see Yoh take his pants off... .-(A/N: Ren! You naughty, naughty, boy!)  
  
Yoh stared at the bottle for a few more seconds before grabbing it and putting it between Ren and himself. He grinned up at his chinese friend and chirped, "Let's just play together!"  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow but he did not argue. Yoh nodded and reached for the bottle, "I'll go first."  
  
He spun it and as it started to slowdown Ren stared at it until it came to a complete stop on...  
  
Ren...  
  
Yoh looked up at the chinese and cleared his throat, he stared at Ren for a while, that same smile on his face. Ren gave him a confused look, "What? What is it? I chose truth if that's what you're asking."  
  
"Okay then... is there... anyone you have... a crush on?"  
  
"A... crush?"  
  
"Yea! Like.... someone you like... admire... someone that's more than a friend..."  
  
Ren thought Yoh's cheeks pinked and his chocolate brown eyes sparkled. Ren smiled slightly and nodded, "Yea... I do..."  
  
Yoh looked up suprised. Ren smirked knowingly and continued, "I do have a crush... he's really sweet most of the times.. stupid and slow at sometimes... and powerful and determined... I love him but... I don't know if he loves me back..."  
  
Yoh didn't have any comments. He simply licked his dry lips, eyes hopeful. Ren reached over and spun the bottle. It slowed down on Yoh who grinned, "I pick... truth!"  
  
Ren nodded and looked as if in deep thought, "Hmm... have you ever had your first kiss yet?"  
  
Yoh blinked, "No... why?"  
  
Ren grinned and shook his head, "Nandemonai."  
  
"Okay," Yoh grabbed the bottle and spun it and magically it landed on Ren, "Okay... truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Okay! I dare you to get me some oranges from the kitchen! I'm lazy!"  
  
Yoh sprawled on the floor and looked up at Ren. The purple-haired boy couldn't begin to EXPLAIN how SUGGESTIVE Yoh's pose was. To stop himself from getting up and then suddenly pouncing on Yoh and ravishing him, the Tao stood up and slowly walked out of the door without looking back.  
  
=====  
  
Yoh frowned as Ren walked out of the room. The young Asakura flipped over to his stomach and sighed deeply, "... hmph... Ren doesn't understand."  
  
-He'll NEVER understand... I'm not who he's looking for... I'm sure of it.-  
  
"What doesn't Ren understand Yoh-kun?"  
  
Yoh's eye roamed up to meet the green eyes of MY favorite chinese blonde, "Yu-san... n-nande! It's nothing..."  
  
Yu blinked as he watched the cute brunette pout slightly and look down at the ground, a look of disappointment on his face, "... You... like Ren... don't you?"  
  
Yoh's eyes widened and he grabbed at Yu's arm, he pulled the blonde to the ground and cried frantically, "IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?!?!"  
  
"Un."  
  
Yoh stood up in horror, "AAUGH!!! NOOO!!! I'M SUCH A BAD ACTOR!!" The brunette was about to run to the window and jump out if it had not been for Yu grabbing onto his shirt and laughing softly, "Gomen Yoh-kun! Uso desu..."  
  
=====  
  
After Yoh had settled down Yu smiled at him and tried to help him with this... dilemma, "So you've got a cute little crush on Ren-kun, ne?"  
  
Yoh nodded, "Un."  
  
Yu's face looked pained for a moment, but then he grinned stupidly, "You know what?! I bet you were too stupid to know this but... I love you!"  
  
Yoh blinked.  
  
Seeing Yoh's reaction to that, Yu continued, "But you love my dear itoko so I guess I lost.... hm... OH WELL!! I can always go back to my dear Kairi! *shudder* ^^;;;"  
  
"But..."  
  
Yu looked up from his shiverings to see Yoh with a sad depressed look on his face, "...but... I don't know if he'll... accept me..."  
  
Yu frowned, this was going to take a while. It was a good thing he sent out someone to keep Ren "occupied."  
  
=====  
  
Meanwhile with Ren...  
  
"Hello Ren."  
  
Ren looked up from his duty of looking for oranges to see his love's twin brother. Ren glared up at Hao and turned back around, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"What might you be doing at this time?"  
  
"Looking for oranges."  
  
Hao smirked, "Want me to he~elp?"  
  
-TBC-  
  
Elli: Oooh~~ Cliffy ending with Hao~~ 


	10. Fruity Tales and Training?

Elli: Um... really... this story is gonna end soon so... yea... and if you people want...! I'll even write a sequel! I already started one and I have a SPECIAL (literally) guest in it!!!  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Sometimes... I think Lyserg's always spazzing out when it comes to Hao... poor Lyserg won't be showing up in this chappie! And yes... Ren is a perv... he gets that from his cousin you know! (Ren: Are you comparing me to Yu?) No... well... yes... but-- (Ren: SHIN-E!!!)   
  
MKS  
  
Thanks for being such a kind reviewer~~!!!!! I'm so happy~~~ ^^ Yes Hao is very funny! He's gonna die again after this fic is over ;.;  
  
Kyo Terayashi  
  
*pokes Hao* HaHA! Now I got people making fun of you!! (Hao: *glare* SPIRIT OF FIRE!!) O.o  
  
Kami Beverly  
  
Now, now... I'm sure Hao meant best for everyone... (Yu: *cough*lie*cough*) Stupid traitor OC... *grumble grumble*  
  
Kyoyama Kita  
  
Use your imagination... or you can just read on what happens. And don't worry Hao-kun... if the readers don't want you to be a rainbow... then you won't ^.^  
  
Chiharu-chan  
  
I'm sorry... but when I imagine Yoh naked... I... get a tad bit... hyper... but I promise SOME male nudity in the end!! And I think Horo Horo is a cool name!! ^.^ (Whore-o: AaAaAwww... thanks... waitaminute... HEY!!! WRITE MY NAME WRITE!!!) Tee hee...  
  
Guardress of the Stars  
  
Cliffies are evil, ne? Well, no-matter... I can be evil too... if I try... ^.^;;; (Hao: ...pry cat off me...) No. *sticks tounge out* I like kitties! (Hao: . I'll bite your tounge off) O^O;;;  
  
hekaido  
  
Thanks for being so nice to me! And yea I agree I kinda do blabble on and on and on... but I'll try to fix it! ^.^  
  
Teh Silent One  
  
Most bishie lovers love yaoi for all I know. My friend thinks it's wrong but I'm aiming to change her mind with a bit of gravitation manga *smirk* anyway thanks for your review! And YEA Ren and Yoh are getting together!! ^o^!!  
  
=====  
  
Orange, Peaches, and Love  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I don't NEED your help!"  
  
Hao leaned against the wall and frowned slightly, "Oh... but I think you do."  
  
Ren blinked, and looked back to Hao with ??? written all over his sexy face. Hao recognized that look and walked to the frige, ".... you know how sad it is... to see you... pining after Yoh not able to make a move. It's... pitiful."  
  
Ren glared at the older shaman, "I am not PITIFUL! I'm just... not... READY..."  
  
Hao snored, "Lame~~!"  
  
"It's true!! .#"  
  
Hao pulled out an orange and two peaches, he put them on the kitchen counter and grinned at Ren, "Welcome to Hao's Fruity Tales! Fruity tales~~ fruity tale!"  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow and frowned, "I didn't you were the one to watch vegie tales..."  
  
"Who ELSE would?! Horo and I were in a vegie tales fanclub! Larry the Cucumber was my favorite! ...or was it the pickle?"  
  
"It was the cucumber..."  
  
"Riii~iight~~ Anywho! This pretty orange's name will be... Orenji! These two annoying peaches will be... P n Chi!(Chocolove: That was MY idea! Get it? P.. chi?! It's funny!!! IT'S FUNNY!!! LAUGH!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
Hao grabbed the orange and started to make it "walk" down the counter, "Oh dear! What a wonderful day it is! I will go visit my dear friend P! He will simply love it!"  
  
(Reminder: Hao's making the voices. Orenji's a girl and P n Chi r boy twins.)  
  
Ren looked highly amused as he watched the oranges bounce towards the two peaches. Hao grabbed the pinker peach and rolled it up to the orange. The long-haired shaman put on a deep gruff voice, "Hello Orenji! What a pleasure to see you on a wonderful day!" then he changed to a high squeaky voice, "Yes it certainly is P! I missed you dearly!" Gruff voice, "But we just saw each other yesterday!" high squeaky voice, "Yes, but you are my bestest friend and I like you a lot!"  
  
Normal voice. Hao looked at a confused Ren and smiled, "Love confession. But only idiots *cough*Ren*cough* don't realize it."  
  
Ren opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hao's gruff voice, "Oh Orenji. This is my twin brother Chi. You never saw him before because I locked him away in the deepest part of my soul."  
  
"This is starting to sound like your life Hao..."  
  
"Shut up! It's my Fruity Tales episode! I'll do what I want!"   
  
"Whatever..."  
  
=====  
  
"DO YOU LOVE REN?!"  
  
"HAI YU-SHISHOU!!"  
  
Yoh was on the ground doing push ups with Yu sitting on his back screaming at him through the megaphone, "WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"  
  
"HAI YU-SHISHOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"No dude, seriously... I can't hear you..."  
  
"Get the hell off of me then dammit."  
  
Yoh got off the floor throwing Yu off like a horse. Rubbing his back he frowned at the blonde, "What was that for anyway?"  
  
"It's called getting ready for Ren! I heard he was very tight, so you gotta use most of your stamina if you want to fu--"  
  
"AAAAAH!!! BAD WORD!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP DAMMIT!!! SHUT UP YOU %#$%^$%#%@%%!!!!"  
  
Yu closed his mouth instantly and blinked, "Gods... what a baby... and he said I swore bad..."  
  
Yoh peeked through one of his closed eyelids and looked at the chinese, "Are you done saying bad words."  
  
"Yea... but are you?"  
  
Yoh blinked, apparently confused... as always, "What?"  
  
Yu shook his head, Yoh was cute... but ever so clueless, "Nevermind."  
  
=====  
  
"Oh Chi! You're wonderful! And so cool! You are the prince of awesome-ness!"  
  
Ren growled as Hao continued is story of Fruity Tales, "Stop rubbing it in..."  
  
Hao glared at Ren and continued in the same squeaking voice, "You're soooo sexy, and ravishing. I would just love to pounce you right here and right now and---"  
  
"ENOUGH!!! GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!"  
  
"Hmph... what a rude audience!" Low seee~exy voice, "Why dear Orenji, you're so sweet! I think you're so sweet I could eat you up!"   
  
"Ok..." Ren started, "This is out of hand... I know Yu is strange but... he... isn't a cannibal... like you."  
  
"I'm not a cannibal."  
  
"You tried to eat your own brother."  
  
"He tasted like curry bread Ren-kun!"  
  
"I guess I should eat Manta if he taste like peaches?!"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Ren: -_-;;;  
  
Gruff voice, "Chi! Stop flirting! Orenji's MY friend!" Normal voice, "Having a slight possesive side when someone else tries something on the one you love."   
  
"I am not possesive..."  
  
Sarcastic voice, "No you're not possesive at all."  
  
Ren's voice, "Are you TRYING to pick a fight?!"  
  
Hao cringed and looked up at Ren with starry puppy eyes, "Waa... Ren-kun kowaii-desu~~"  
  
=====  
  
"Why are you scared of telling Ren you love him?"  
  
Yoh looked up at Yu and blinked. The boy licked his lips nervously and shook his head, "No... I'm not scared because of rejection... it's... it's...."  
  
Yu raised a blonde eyebrow at him, "What is it?"  
  
Yoh looked to Yu with terrified wide eyes, "It's ANNA!! SHE'LL KILL ME!! NOOOO~~~ I don't WANNA die!!! I wanna get married and get laid then have kids!!!!"  
  
Yu: ^o^;;;;  
  
"You... do know that if you get married to Ren... you can't have... kids?"  
  
Yoh raised a idea finger and grinned, "Adoption!!! Or we can kidnap some other couple's kid!"  
  
"You... really did get this all planned out..."  
  
Yoh nodded, "^.^ Uh huh! It was really fun!"  
  
Yu laughed gently, patting Yoh on the head, "You're a real freak you know that."  
  
Yoh: ;_; You don't mean that do you?  
  
Yu: Ha ha ha... yea... I really mean it.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Elli: Will Hao ever finish his Fruity Tales episode?! Will Yoh find the courage to reject Anna for Ren and LIVE to tell the tale!!! Find out next time on OP&L!!!  
  
Yu: You're too dramatic...  
  
Elli: Oh! Yu! What do you think of Yu/Hao?  
  
Yu: .... yum...  
  
Hao: WAITAMINUTE!! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!  
  
Elli: ^.^ Go ahead!  
  
Hao: ....I wanna be on top.  
  
Yu: You can't... because I'm gonna.  
  
Hao: . Oh yea?  
  
Yu: . Yea!  
  
Elli: ... uh oh... I'm gonna leave now and work on the next chapter... see ya guys...  
  
Hao: Okay blondie! You asked for it... SPIRIT OF FIRE!!! 


	11. I love you

Elli: Waa~h!! OP&L is gonna end soon! *cry* oh well! Like I said! Please tell me if you want a sequel!  
  
Guardress of the Stars  
  
*cries* But Hao LIKES Veggie Tales~~~ Oh, did I mention Veggie Tales isn't mine? And Hao is EVIL!! EVIL!! BURN EVERYTHING!! *muahahahas*  
  
Kyo Terashi  
  
*glomps back* Whee~~~ I've gotten glomped! And yes fruits are bad for Hao... *drags Hao away from fruits* (Hao: Nooo~~ give me back my ripened ovarys~~) o.O;;  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Setsumi-san likes the idea of Yu/Hao ne? Then I think she'll like how this chapter ends... muahahaha.... (Hao and Yu: .;;; Freak...)  
  
T4o R3n 7  
  
Of COURSE Hao's strange! ^o^ Thanks for your review! .... so... can you... come out from behind that rock now?  
  
Kami Beverly  
  
Aww... c'mon! Don't tell me Hao's... FRUITYNESS scared you too~~~ *hugs Hao* It's okay if everyone's scared of you... (Hao: I'm still loved right?) Of course! *brings out Orenji, P, and Chi* here you go sweetheart. (Hao: YAY! FRUITS!!) ^.^;  
  
Chiharu-chan  
  
At least some people weren't scared off by Hao~~ Strawberry shampoo~~~ .... donuts~~ and YES I DID sell that little.... THING off e-bay! What are YOU doing back here?! (Chibi Hao: I killed off my buyer remember?) ...oh... yea...  
  
====  
  
Orange, Peaches, and Love  
  
====  
  
Chapter 10  
  
====  
  
"Hao... please... ... please... stop...!"  
  
"No... I'm not even CLOSE to being done yet."  
  
"B-but Hao! My butt hurts!"  
  
"Stand up and stretch!"  
  
"No! Just stop!!"  
  
Hao grabbed the orange tightly in his hands, "No! I'm not close to being done! Orenji's getting to her dramatic part!"  
  
"NOOO!!! STOP!! STOP IT!!" (A/N: Now, now... review if you thought something was happening between Ren and Hao~~ *smirk*)  
  
=====  
  
"No Yoh! It's impossible to give ecstasy without touching sensitive parts. For instance... stand up."  
  
Yoh looked up at Yu and followed his direction. The boy grabbed the younger boy's wrist and brought him closer, "Ren has a very sensible back." Yu sloooooooooooooooooowly ran a finger up Yoh's back making the young boy blush.   
  
"His neck is also very sensitive."  
  
Yu nipped on Yoh's neck making him moan quietly. Yu was obviously getting excited. His smile brightened at seeing Yoh's flushed face.  
  
-Gods... I'm gonna have sexual fantasies for weeks.. Ren's gonna kill me for harrasing Yoh but it's worth it!-  
  
"Also right here."  
  
Gasp.  
  
"And here."  
  
Groan.  
  
"Oh and let's not forget right here!"  
  
Moan~  
  
Yu clasped his hands together and smiled down at a fallen Yoh, "Wow! This is so ecchiciting!(bad pun alert)"  
  
"...Yu...-san.... I'm... gonna kill... you... if I could move..."  
  
Yu tsked at the brunette, "No good Yoh! You need to learn to control your excitement! Ei!"  
  
Poke.  
  
"Haaa~hn."  
  
====  
  
Moan.  
  
Hao looked up from the peaches and stared at Ren, "... did you hear that?"  
  
Ren bit his lips, obviously worried, "Yea... I'm worried..."  
  
Hao stood up from his chair and ran to the room Yoh and Yu were, Ren hot on his trail. Hao grabbed the doorknob and burst in on the unexpected pair to see something even more unexpected.  
  
Yu was kneeling down next to little Yoh and poking him continuously making him give little cute sounds. Yu looked up at the two and smiled, "Ah... are you two done? I'm just getting started!"  
  
Ren rushed over to Yoh and grabbed the poor gasping boy away from his harrasing cousin, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!!!"  
  
Yu held up his finger, "Giving him finger pleasure!"  
  
Ren blushed to his roots and held Yoh closer to his chest, "...no... he's mine... only I'M allowed to do that."  
  
Yu frowned and looked away, "Hmph! Why so selfish! Yoh seemed to like it."  
  
"Nooo~~ I don't want more..."  
  
"Awww... but weren't you having FUN Yoh?"  
  
"FUN?! You were TORTURING HIM!!"  
  
Yoh sighed and rested his head on Ren's chest and smiled softly, "It's okay Ren... I'm okay now..."  
  
Ren looked down at the boy in his arms and his expression softened, "...Yoh..."  
  
Yu and Hao felt a bit uneasy in the couple's presions and looked at one another, "...you know... Yu...do you like Veggie Tales?"  
  
Yu stood up slowly and made his way to Hao, "Yea... somewhat."  
  
"Okay... then let's go."  
  
Yu and Hao pushed each other out of the room and closed the door behind them. Once out of the room, boths older boys smiled at each other and high-fived, "YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"  
  
Yu pat Hao on his back and nodded, "Yes we are good beings... but once I get to China that's gonna change..."  
  
Hao looked at Yu and sneered, "Well... since you're here... wanna play?"  
  
Yu chuckled, "Let's."  
  
=====  
  
When their older family members left them, Ren and Yoh stayed in that position for bit.   
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"Yes Ren?"  
  
"... I love you..." (A/N: Everybody together now... AWWWWW~~~)  
  
Yoh looked up at the chinese boy and smile gently, "... me too..."  
  
Ren leaned down and...  
  
slipped to the ground when Anna came busting in the door. Yoh looked up frightened, "Um... Anna... welcome... home?"  
  
Anna blinked down at Ren and Yoh together in a jumble of body parts, "... Yoh... go cook dinner... after you get untangled from that... that... person."  
  
Yoh nodded quickly, "Yes Anna."  
  
The blonde girl left the room and Yoh turned to Ren with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry... I'm still engaged to her..."  
  
Ren nodded and embraced the boy, "It's okay... we can change that somehow..."  
  
Yoh smiled and breathed in Ren's scent. He seperated himself from Ren and gave him a tiny peck on the lips before dashing off to the kitchen.   
  
Ren: o.o .....  
  
=====  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Gods Yu... you're really good... for all the years I've been alive I haven't seen someone with such stamina!"  
  
"C'mon Hao! Again! Let's do it again!"  
  
"Gosh... it's out 10,024 time Yu... aren't you tired?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"But we're all sweaty..."  
  
"It's a good sign!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Hao grabbed Yu's hand again and rested his elbow on the table, "Ready... go!!"  
  
BANG!  
  
Yu stood up and danced wildly,"YES!! KING OF ARM WRESTLING!!!"  
  
(A/N:Review if you thought THAT in a wrong way.)  
  
-TBC-  
  
Elli: One more chapter after this one... Yu's leaving... going back to China... reviewers... say bye bye to blondie...  
  
Everyone: Bye bye to blondie!  
  
Yu: Yay! I'm loved!  
  
Everyone: Yay! Let's kill Yu and feed him to man-eating horses!  
  
Mankin cast: YA!   
  
Yu: o.O... uh oh... 


	12. Goodbye Cousin Dearest

Elli: LAST CHAPTER!! LET'S CRY TOGETHER NOW!!!  
  
Setsumi-san  
  
Yes... Ren tends... to be like that... (Ren: ...you're always provoking me in someway you know... you and Setsumi-san BOTH!) ... well I'M in the Torture Ren Club... so it makes sense... (Ren: ....I don't like you...) I knew that.  
  
Kyo Terashi  
  
Elementary School?! AWWW~~~ I love Veggie Tales! I watch it with my brother! He's 9! ^o^ And I'm female too!  
  
T4o R3n 7  
  
.... Anna's... on her vicious streak I guess... I wouldn't have dumped glue on her... rather sour milk or rat poop... maybe even Inui's Vegetable juice(if you watch PoT you'll get this)  
  
Chiharu-chan  
  
I'm... perverted? (Yu: Yes... I'm the male counter-part of you... no?) NO!!! YOU'RE NOT!!! THE MALE-COUNTER PART OF ME WOULDN'T BE CHINESE! GO FETCH SOME KOREAN PERSON AND I'LL CALL HIM MY COUNTERPART! I also want a older bro... but I only have a older sis... BUII~~~  
  
kuro-kitsune  
  
Yes I did get that idea from that. But I wanted to change the number... I guess Hao=Sango and Yu=Miroku? XD  
  
jeremy  
  
Thanks for your comment! Question! Are you a guy? Because I know a friend named Jeremy and he's a guy... or is that just... a nick name or something?  
  
Ranma Higurashi  
  
WAH~ Sankyuu for your comment! I'm so happy! ...and sleepy and tired...  
  
Vy  
  
LOL! I started reading the last part of your review outloud! It was funny! And thanks for your review!  
  
====  
  
Orange, Peaches, and Love  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 11  
  
=====  
  
"So... I guess this is goodbye..."  
  
Yu smiled at Ren and Yoh who were giving Yu his goodbyes. Yu gave Yoh a tight hug, "I'll miss you Yoh-kun... I hope you're still living when you tell Anna-san about you and Ren... if you aren't... please invite me to your funeral. I'll pray for you."  
  
Yoh grinned happily and nodded, "HAI~!"  
  
Yu hesitantly let go of Yoh and turned to Ren. He outstretched his hand towards Ren and waited for his itoko to take it. Ren looked at the harmless(A/N: Yea right~) outstretched, left hand and took it in his own and shook it.   
  
Yu smirked happily and laughed sheepishly as he wiped his hand on his pantleg, "Oh gomen! I just remember I wiped off Hao's drool this morning with this hand! Ha ha ha~!"  
  
Ren: ...##  
  
Yu giggled harder, "Look Ren! You have little number signs on your head!"  
  
Ren jumped his cousin and grabbed his neck, "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY TIME I GET TO ACT *CIVILIZED* AROUND YOU DAMMIT!! AND YOU RUIN THE ****ING MOMENT!!"  
  
"He he he! Now you have little astericks on your naughty words!"  
  
Yoh peeled Ren off of a severly busted up Yu, "Ren! Repeat after me... goosefrara~~~(A/N: You won't get it if you didn't watch Anger mangment)"  
  
"Gooseberry... ... ... what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Yoh turned to Yu and smiled, "Gomen nasai Yu-san... Ren forgot to take his pills in the morning..."  
  
Ren glared at Yoh, "PILLS?! I DON'T TAKE NO ****ING PILLS!! I'M NOT SICK!! I'M HEALTHY! I DRINK MILK! I DON'T *NEED* PI--"  
  
Gulp.  
  
Yu forced the purple pills(A/N: MYAHAHAHA!!!! VIAGRA!! THE PURPLE PILL!!) down his purple-haired cousin's throat, "Swallow~ Ren-kun!"  
  
Ren obeyed his older cousin and swallowed the purple pill(A/N: Is it really viargra?).   
  
Yu quickly detatched himself from his cousin, pecked Yoh on the cheek lightly, and ran to the place where you get all your items checked, "BYE YOH-KUN! I'LL MISS YOU!!! I LOVE YOU LOTS!!! BYE!!"  
  
Yu sprinted off and left a confused Yoh with a very aroused Ren.(A/N: AHAHAHA!!! IT IS VIAGRA!! DEATH TO PURPLE PILL!!) Yoh nervously(for good reason too) turned to Ren and sweatdropped, "... ano... Ren?"  
  
"Yoh... we need to go home... NOW!"  
  
Yoh walked towards Ren slowly, ".... Ren?"  
  
"Or do I need to ravish you right here and right now?"  
  
"YEEP! I'm moving!!"  
  
====  
  
Yu looked out the plane window and smiled softly, taking his last look at Tokyo.  
  
"... 'che! I still can't believe Yoh fell for Ren and not me... but...."  
  
=... Yoh... really isn't a normal person... ne?=  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Yu looked up at a plane attendent and smiled handsomely, "Yes?"  
  
The female flight attentdent(with a nametag reading Jeanne) smiled heavenly at Yu, "You have defiled the word of God... I will punish you now."  
  
Yu: ^.^;;; eh?  
  
(The next is censored because Jeanne... being who she is... tortured my OC upon my order MUAHAHA!!!)  
  
=====  
  
"Ren... you could've been a bit... more gentle..."  
  
"I know... damned pill..."  
  
Yoh flipped over to his stomach and looked at Ren, "...do you think Yu-san safely(A/N: *smirk*) reached China yet?"  
  
Ren shrugged and sunk his teeth into the pink peach, "Not that I care... but... I think he's bleeding heavily..."  
  
Yoh blinked at his love and tilted his head to the side cutely, "How do you know?"  
  
"Family thing. I get shivers."  
  
"Ohh.... like how Hao killed me and he became strong?"  
  
Ren twitched at the memory, "Yea... somewhat... by the way... where's Hao?"  
  
Yoh looked up at the ceiling and frowned, "... I think he died again... aww... I never even said goodbye! Nii-chan~~~~ T^T"  
  
Ren: -_-;;; =Died again? Why does that sound weird...=  
  
Both boys remained silent in each other's presence in the dark room. (A/N: Ph33r teh darkness~~) Yoh started to sweat and he looked over to his... bed partner... yea... that's a good way to put it.  
  
"Ren...?"  
  
"Yea yea... we can host a second funeral for that lousy bastard."  
  
"YATTA! I WANNA WEAR BLUE!!"  
  
=====  
  
Back in China with Yu...  
  
"Mother! I'm back!"  
  
A heavily bandaged blonde walked into a... house... and got... pounced... by a large chinese woman.  
  
"Little Yu's back home!"  
  
"Nii-chan's BACK?!"  
  
"My son's back? ... Yu... you're latest issue of Playboy just came in... I kinda skimmed through it if you don't mind..."  
  
"It's okay father... as soon as mother gets off..."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! I DON'T OWN PLAYBOY!!! IF I DID... I WOULDN'T... REALLY BE WRITING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
"Nii-chan! Tell me what happened on your visit with Ren-nii-san!"  
  
".... *smirk* .... I met... a person..."  
  
"Who? Who nii-chan?"  
  
".... maybe... I'll let you meet him one day... but now... get me to the nearest hospital... I think my brain's spilling from my ears."  
  
-OWARI-  
  
Elli: I've decided to make a sequel and it explains what happened to Ren and Yoh... and if Anna let them go or not...  
  
Yoh: ... did Yu-san already leave?  
  
Elli: No... I chucked him somewhere... he'll be back."  
  
Yoh: ^.^ OKAY!  
  
Elli: Anyway... this will be the last of Orange, Peaches, and Love... I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it... and tormenting Yu... well... Ja ne!  
  
Please read the sequel Fruit Candy!   
  
~Sneak Preview!~  
  
"Yoh... I have horrible news..."  
  
Yoh looked up and grabbed Ren's hands, "YOU'RE PREGNAT?!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"NO!! Don't be STUPID!"  
  
Yoh rubbed his cheek and grumbled, "What a woman... and I'M the uke in this relationship."  
  
"Did you say something dearest?!"  
  
"Oh ho! Of COURSE not!"  
  
Ren couldn't help but a smile a bit, Yoh's sarcasm made him look so cute. The slim brunette stared at his koi and smiled, "Well? What's the horrible news?"  
  
Ren hesitated a bit, he was going to sleep on the couch tonight, "Well... you see... let's me just say three words! Airplane... Yu... Visit...."  
  
Yoh's eyes glinted, "Let ME say just three words... You... Sleep... Couch..." 


End file.
